cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Weather Adventure
|caption 3 = The Weather Adventure}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Weather Adventure is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. It is a quest that replaces Trip Travel in ALICE -The Resort- in regional lore, as the original conflicted heavily with the original lore of Global and Taiwan. Tezcatlipoca is relaxing by the waves and commenting on how peaceful they are, and then remarks that of course they are since she was the one who created them. She then remarks that the waves get boring when you see them everyday, and then comes up with an idea. She then asks Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli to come over and listen to her idea, but Huitzilopochtli then says she has a bad feeling about it. Tezcatlipoca then says she is going to turn the beach into a freezing winter area, which just makes the others look at her wondering why she would do something so crazy. Tezcatlipoca then tries to say she lied, and that she was going to just lower the heat some so avatars and AI that don't like the heat can enjoy it. Huitzilopochtli sighs and says its OK, but only if its a little. Once the two leave, Tezcatlipoca starts talking to herself about how easily the others were deceived. She then notices Naga nearby, and realizes that she might have heard what was said. She then recognizes Naga as the one who caused a lot of rain to occur a while ago (referring to Naga Invades!). Naga doesn't really want to get involved, but Tezcatlipoca starts a fight anyways and says that if Naga loses she will blame the whole incident on her. Naga ends up going past Boole and Crookes, who were on the beach, as well as running into Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli. Once they realize what's happening as the water starts to freeze, they join Naga and stop Tezcatlipoca. After Quetzalcoatl hits Tezcatlipoca again, asking her if she regrets what she did, Tezcatlipoca says she didn't do anything wrong, but then apologizes for what she did and said she was only messing around. Huitzilopochtli remarks that it always ends up like this. Tezcatlipoca then says they will only have clear and sunny weather from then on, but Huitzilopochtli responds by saying that some rain and cloudy weather wouldn't hurt, and that what she said earlier about allowing those who don't like the heat to still be able to enjoy the beach was a good way of thinking about it. She then remarks that while Tezcatlipoca messes around 99% of the time, that 1% is what really gets things done. Tezcatlipoca accepts the compliment, but Huitzilopochtli warns her to not overdo it again. Huitzilopochtli then apologizes to Naga for having to get involved, and tells her to leave the rest to her. Naga remarks that it all turned out okay in the end, and Garuda walks up saying that it was a bit of a mess. Naga turns around surprised, and asked if Garuda saw all that happened, and if so, why didn't he help. Garuda said he would've helped (while saying that if he did it would've been over in an instant), but it looked like she had everything under control. He says that she ran like a coward when she caused all the rain before. Naga asks him why he had to bring that up from long ago, but Garuda just laughs and says that today was fun. Naga then says that the whole thing was kinda fun, but remarks that next time she wants to go together with Garuda. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit for this quest is the summer version of Naga. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some of the blurbs have been edited for clarity. * Tezcatlipoca: '''Her ability as a weather management AI is certain, but she's a bit spoiled by Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli. * '''Quetzalcoatl: '''Although she has a relaxed personality, and a mysterious power, she has the power to make Tezcatlipoca behave with a single blow. * '''Huitzilopochtli: '''While Tezcatlipoca is a prankster, while sometimes being swayed, she does support her. * '''Tsathoggua: '''A former AI related to weather forecasting, rumored to be powerful enough that she could even handle the weather at some point..? * '''Cthulhu: '''A former AI related to weather forecasting, rumored to be powerful enough that she could even handle the weather at some point..? * '''Spur: Due to sadness once, the weather was terrible in ALICE. * Colchis: The ALICE Sky area Management AI, part of it's mission includes the management of the weather. * '''Garuda and Naga: '''Garuda is a weather management AI that manages the sunny weather, and keeps a watchful eye on Naga to prevent runaway. * '''Naga's Past: '''Naga, the weather management AI, had been unable to control her emotions and as such heavy rain had formed. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates